1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to satellite communication equipment and more specifically to networks that control programming sent to users through broadcasts from many satellites.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous specialized video programs and interactive networks are broadcast everyday to a wide variety of users distributed across the United States by orbiting satellites. These networks are tremendously complex and difficult to maintain. However, great advances have been made in the simplification of user controls for satellite receivers that tune into these networks. But the presence of even a few controls on a satellite receiver seems to invite trouble, confused users and unauthorized users often misalign such controls.
With conventional equipment, users are required to select a proper satellite to be received by their dish antenna, and then to cause the antenna's aiming to change appropriately. Even this basic function in satellite network use requires a user to know which satellite is carrying the program of interest, and then to point the antenna at it using azimuth, elevation and polar axis rotation controls. The prior art has provided open-loop control systems that can park a dish antenna at one of several predetermined positions, but once set, the prior art systems blindly repeat such settings without regard to the satellite signal and the programming sought after.